Teiko Host Club
by Iam.Titania-falls
Summary: Nijimura Shuzo had a bad feeling on that day. Of course, it just had to involve those regulars in the Basketball Club. They made a temporary host club, I repeat, a host club. Two-shot. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited**

**Made it longer and probably better. ORZ**

* * *

_Teikō Junior High is a school in Tokyo. Their basketball club is super strong and has over 100 members. They have a lot of successive championships titles on their name. _

_The school had a strong winning-philosophy and they taught their players that winning is everything and that losing is not accepted. They also put a quota of 20 points per player on every match, if this is not reached, punishment training will follow. _

_Teikō Junior High School is mostly known for the strongest team that ever played there: the Generation of Miracles_

_The Generation of Miracles which consisted of; Kise Ryota, Aomine Daiki, Seijuro Akashi, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintaro, and lastly, their phantom member, Kuroko Tetsuya._

_However, it's not just that. In Teiko Junior High, there was another popular thing. Surprisingly enough, it's the same people; the Generation of Miracles._

* * *

**~The conversation between two boys. Prologue?**

"Have you heard about the gym?"

"No, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing's really wrong with it though, it's just that..."

"That?"

"... A bit weird. Do you know about the Generation of Miracles? Yeah, that one. Recently, girls have been fawning over them too much. I asked them why and they answered; 'hot'. Should we check it out?"

"No... I think I know. I heard it... this morning.. 'host club' they said."

* * *

**~Start**

Nijimura Shuzo was irritated when he entered the school gate. No, even before that. When he woke up in the morning, there was this feeling of uneasiness inside him. He hurriedly went to school as his instinct told him that it had something to do with it.

For God knows that it was true. It did had something to do with the school.

Nijimura was the captain of Teiko Basketball club. Note the past tense, because he is no longer the captain. He gave the title to Akashi Seijuro, the first year red headed 'prodigy' as people would say. To enter the first strings in the first try is amazing, Akashi did that with three other people; Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, and Murasakibara Atsushi.

Soon after that, a boy named Kuroko Tetsuya entered.

He was weak, really weak. But Akashi saw through his talent, Misdirection-because of his very low presence.

Kuroko really surprised Nijimura back then. To think that he was able to enter the first string because of that skill, and got acknowledged by the Coach afterwards. His team mates also acknowledged him.

The next was Kise Ryota.

Kise was talented for sure, so it was no wonder that he entered it. His skill for copying other people's move was great, almost like Haizaki.

Speaking of Haizaki, he quit the basketball club, didn't he?

Just after when Nijimura told the coach he would like to resign as the captain and give it to Akashi.. because of his father's condition.

"-hot! I want to go there again!" Nijimura stopped, it was a girl's voice, squealing in delight. His eyebrows raised, looking at the source. "I'm so lucky that I was told to go there by Satsuki-chan! Even though it was only for a little while! Satsuki-chan, give me more tasks involving the basketball club!"

_..What?_

Nijimura squinted his eyes at the girl, did he just hear that right? The basketball club?

His bad feeling went worse.

* * *

"Hm, I didn't expected we would get visited by a female that fast." A boy with red short messy hair and eyes said. He chuckled, "And it was only a coincidence too, she was only told to be here by the teacher to deliver the report from Momoi."

A tanned blue haired boy rolled his eyes at him. "Akashi, this idea is stupid, really! This can interrupt our training, you're the captain and as far as I know, usually you would take the trainings more important!"

"Let's just say this is for fun only, it is quite amusing too." He replied. "This is just for one day, right? Training disabled for today."

"Wha-"

"Look, there's someone in front of the door. Let's greet that person."

* * *

He sprinted to the gym right away after hearing the thing that the girl talked about.

_"What do you mean by that?" Nijimura asked her. _

_Momoi Satsuki, who was talking with the girl blinked at Nijimura. "Nijimura-senpai. I-I don't know too, that's why I'm asking her! I just asked her to give my report to Akashi-kun because my hands were full..." She reasoned. "So, what do you mean by... wanting to come there again?"_

_Nijimura's and Momoi's gaze were on the girl right now. The girl fidgeted at the attention. Scratching her cheek, she blushed. "Well... maybe it's because of those female hormones but I .. fell in love!"_

_They stared blankly at her. "What?"_

_"They treated me with such gentleness! Ah, their gazes! Could this be, romance in middle school? Kyaa~ No!"_

_Nijimura raised his hands, "Stop. Stop it. And explain.. really. I don't get it."_

_"Neither do I." Momoi blanched._

_She giggled, "The Basketball club became a ... what did they say to me again? Oh! Right... a host club!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_..._

_"WHAT-"_

Nijimura scowled, Akashi surely had something to do with this! He's the captain! Sometimes, even though Nijimura was the one who suggested Akashi to be the vice captain and captain, he can't figure out what's in that kid's head.

Damn it.

He opened the door to the gym, as soon as he did that, a white light blinded his eyesight for a while.

And that cursed greeting, greeted him;

"Welcome to Teiko's basketball, now a temporary host club."

* * *

**A/N: SORRY I HAD TO EDIT THIS  
**

**Because it was too weird for my own good, but it's still weird anyway /shot/ Since my exams are over, I can write fanfictions again! Yay!**

**Thank you for reading this, please review! And check my other stories, please..? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The first string was doing their _harsh_ training as usual. Everyone panted out of exhaustion from running fifty laps around the gym, shooting three pointers or dunking to those who wants to show their self out. Aomine Daiki spar one-on-one with Kise Ryota, the newbie yet talented. Currently, Aomine was leading the game with 15 points ahead.

Akashi Seijuro looked at the time, faked a cough to get their attention. "Everyone, gather." They immediately gather around the captain. "I want Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Kuroko and Murasakibara to be here right now."

Said people glanced at each other, shrugging their shoulders, then walked to Akashi. "What's the matter, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked.

"Kuroko isn't here yet?" the red head asked.

They nodded. As in cue, someone walked to the gym. "Kuroko, you're late." Akashi said.

Kuroko bowed his head, "I'm sorry for being late."

Akashi shrugged his shoulders, "Let's leave that matter. Kise, you do remember that you asked us to model for your magazine yesterday, right?"

Kise nodded, "Yeah.. You all constantly rejected it immediately." cried Kise.

The Teiko captain smirked, "We're going to do it. The temporarily (only for today) Teiko Host Club is now open."

"..WHAT?!"

Then they were dressed in suits. With their hair combed neatly. Murasakibara's hair was tied, so he wouldn't look that shady with long hair. They gave a prince/master/butler aura feeling, they wore shirts that matches their hair color. Their suits were colored in black with red trimmings.

* * *

"That's the story." Kuroko finished.

Nijimura stared at them as if they were idiots. His eye twitched, "You.. idiots!"

"Hey!" Aomine protested, offended. "Akashi was the one who told us to do this!"

Akashi chuckled, "Are you saying that I'm an idiot? Ryota was the first to suggest it."

"Akashi-cchi! You agreed!" Kise whined. "Why am I'm to blame?!"

The argument continued as Nijimura had nothing to say; he had only left the club for a while, for about 1 week to take care of his sick father in hospital.. when he came back, this happened?

Sometimes he wonders why he picked Akashi as the captain.

* * *

"Nijimura-senpai, do you want to join?" Kuroko asked.

Nijimura answered, "Hell no."

"I'm sure the photographer won't mind."

"No."

"... You'll join, right?"

_Hell no! I bet you're asking me this so I'll suffer the same thing as you! _Nijimura thought in annoyance. "**No."**

Akashi smiled, "Nijimura-senpai, it's for the club so join, okay? _My words are absolute._"

..

When did Akashi became like this?

".. Alright."

He was soon dressed in the same clothing as them.

* * *

"Yes yes yes! Keep that pose! I LOVE IT!" The photographer went crazy as the girls who stared (read: stalk) the Generation of Miracles plus Nijimura to the gym squealed, with hearts in their eyes.

"THIS IS SO GOING TO BE THE NEXT MONTH'S COVER MAGAZINE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

A girl approached Kuroko, "Kuroko-kun, you're so cool and handsome! Even pretty too!"

Kuroko sweat dropped, "Thank you for the compliment. But I'm a guy, I'm not pretty.." He flashed a smile. "And I think you girls are the one who should be called as pretty."

That dropped the bomb.

"KYAA! KUROKO-KUN!"

_A natural.. _The rest of them thought.

* * *

The rest of the day tired them all out. Nijimura swore to never get himself involved in those things, ever again.

"That was so tiring!" Aomine groaned, massaging his shoulder. "Why did Akashi suddenly agreed anyway?"

They shook their head in response, not knowing. "Probably something to do with the club." Midorima said.

* * *

In his house, Akashi counted down the money. It seems that he had a call from the magazine yesterday that they would pay them, he had the idea to use the money for the basketball club.

Also, when they were serving the girls, the girls had to pay to get inside the gym (read: Akashi's bodyguards. He's rich, right? He asked them to guard the door.)

"This is enough for out summer camp." Akashi smirked. "For a hellish training again."

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N; Wow it sucks! I can't believe that the ending sucks this badly! orz**

**Didn't have the mood to write so .. yeah, this happened. TAT**

**As for the photos and clothing, I'll leave it to your imagination, lol. My imagination isn't great. Ah, this is so short! I'm ashamed of myself!  
**

**Anyway, this is over already. Ciao ciao!**


End file.
